Cure Legend: Awakening
by Delta Princess
Summary: When potently the first ever Precure sacrificed herself to seal a dream demon away. When he returns, she'll be there to stop him. But when all of existence is at stake, one person ain't enough. Meet Ichigo Sakura as she solves mysteries with her cousins, Dipper and Mabel, and uncovers her past as well as her Destiny along the way.
1. Prologle Part 1

The world, no, OUR world was ending. Buildings were burning. Children were crying. People were dying. I already lost my two sisters and my mother. There was nothing I could do to save my kingdom, but there is one way to stop that demon's rampage. It's the only choice I have left. _**"With the power vested in me, by my family and kingdom. I call upon the guardian spirits of this world. Grant me your strength so I can seal the demon in his own dimension. Jeweled Moonlight, Jeweled Sunlight, Jeweled Starlight. Cure up, ra pa pa! Bill Cipher, disappear!"**_ I knew the cost of this. I was sealing my people away from the worlds, and giving my life to prevent any other worlds from encountering the same fate. If Bill Cipher were to return, I would reincarnate so I would be there to stop him. Funny how a world that by normal laws of physics, a world that exists outside of space and time, shouldn't be able to interact with other worlds in the first place. 'This is how my life ends, huh. Well I hope in my next life. Until I'm needed, I can at least have some fun.' With that I finally pass on. Leaving my kingdom of light with out a ruler or a heir to the throne.


	2. Prologle Part 2

**"Are you serious, Crescent Moon? You honestly think you're a threat to me? Ha! That's the funnest thing I've ever heard. Like single child could defeat me."** Everything was burning and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Why, why, WHY! In their time of need I can't do anything.

* * *

I woke sweating bullets. 'Another nightmare.' I get and head down stairs. I grab a juice from the fridge and head back up to write in my journal, my guardian bought me the other day because a few weeks ago I forgot a entire five years for no real reason.

I wanted to make a detailed journal about my life. So I guess the best way to start is tell you about myself. My name is Ichigo Sakura Pines. I have light red hair and blue eyes. I was born on 21 December 1999. My family died 10 years ago. The owner of my Mother's favorite tourist trap decided to take me in, when she died. I was only two years old at the time. So I don't really remember her. My Guardian is Stanford Pines, the owner of the Mystery Shack. Every time I ask what kind of people were my family, I always get told my Mother was always spending $500 at least, when she came and she would stop by every 6 months. I've been having nightmares since I was 5. They were always the same dream. Some strange looking triangle with one eye, a black bow tie and a floating black hat. As well as a girl, about 15/16 years old wearing a white strapless dress with pale blue hair. I could never remember that dream well but one feature of the girl's I could never forget, a gold crescent moon on her forehead. Every time I have that nightmare, something bad would happen. From the golf cart lighting it's self on fire to the entire mystery shack blowing up, From the day after to about a month after have that nightmare. On the plus side Uncle Stan said that his niece and nephew are going to visit for the summer and they're about the same age as me. But I can't help but feel what ever is going to have it's going to be around them.

"Ichigo, get down here and have breakfast." Uncle Stan yelled "Coming!"


	3. Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped

_**A/N: Hey there, Delta Princess here. Just started watching this show and got interested. So yeah I'm writing this now so yeah. Hopefully I can keep myself writing this time and not leave it unfinished. With that, on to the chapter.**_

* * *

I wake up to start a new day. I get dressed in my blue and pink, cherry blossom dress. I keep having that same nightmare for about a week now. They've never kept coming back to back before and nothing bad has happened yet. I'm worried about whats going to happen. At least Uncle Stan's niece and nephew are here now. Mabel is energetic, happy go lucky and seems to flirt with every boy she sees. Dipper on the other hand, is more logically then his sister and a bit paranoid. At this point I'm paranoid myself, after all nothing good comes out of my nightmares. Uncle Stan seems to like picking on Dipper. I wonder what goes though his head some times. I decide to help at the Mystery Shack to get some pocket money for the summer. Uncle Stan also had Mable and Dipper work there as well for the summer. Funny thing is the Mystery Shack is our home, who know what gave Uncle Stan the idea to make his home a tourist trap in the first place.

* * *

I'm in the shack working with Dipper and Mabel. "He's looking at it, he's looking at it!" Mable said. I look at her latest crush. He read the note in his hand aloud. "Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?!" "I rigged it." I hear her say hiding a bunch of bobble head Stans. "I know you're going though your whole boy crazy phase but I think your over doing it with the crazy part." Dipper said. "What! Come on Dipper. This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." "Yeah but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" "Mock all you want brother, but I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised it the man of my dreams walked though that door, right now." She says while pointing to the museum door. Surprisingly someone did come though the door, Uncle Stan. "Oh, why?" Me and Dipper couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. Look alive people. I need someone to hammer out these signs in the spooky part of the woods." "Not it." Me, Dipper and Mable said one after the other. "Also not it." Soos said. Soos is the handyman that works here. "Nobody asked you Soos." "I know, and I'm comfortable with that." He says before takes a bit out of his chocolate bar. "Wendy, I need you put up this sign." "I would but I... Can't... Reach it." Wendy may not take work seriously but she's a cool girl to hang out with. "I would fire all of you if I could. Alright let's make it. Eenie, meenie, miney, you." Uncle Stan says as he points to Dipper. "Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, when ever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." "Aw, this again." "I'm telling something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled BEWARE." Dipper showed Uncle Stan his arm. "That says bewarb." Dipper scratches his arm. "Look kid. The whole monsters in the forest thing is drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed to a fat guy holding a bobble head Stan. "So quit being so paranoid." I go and grab some of the signs of Dipper. "Don't worry. I'll help."

Me and Dipper were nailing up sign pointing to the mystery shack. "Grunkle Stan. Nobody believes anything I say." I knew what Dipper was getting at. Every time I bring up up nightmares to Uncle Stan he doesn't believe me either. Dipper was hammering the nail in the tree when we heard a strange sound coming from the tree it's self. CLANG. "I did hear that right?" I asked before knocking on the tree. Dipper move the hand over the tree to find out what that sound was. He found a hidden door and opened it. It seemed like the tree it's self was made of metal, but why did anyone need to make this, almost like they were hiding something. Dipper play with a few of the switches until a hidden compartment in the ground opened up. We walk over. "What the..?" Dipper grab the only thing in the metal box, a book. Dipper blew off the dust and reviled a six finger hand with the number 3 on it. "It looks like a journal, but why would anyone go this far to hide this?" I asked. Dipper shock his head and opened the book. "It's hard to believe that it's being six year since I've began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper read aloud. We flipped though the page seeing strange stuff on each page. "What is all this?" Dipper asked before he continued reading. "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watch. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." I fell my gut drop. Immediately the nightmare I've been having flashes before my eyes. 'No, no, NO! Calm down Sakura. It's not like an Imaginary Demon can come to life... Right?' I don't why I question my own thoughts, but because of didn't notice Mable until she said "HELLO." I ended up jumping and hitting the metallic tree, while Dipper nearly drop the journal. "What you reading, some nerd thing." Mable asked. "I-it's nothing." Dipper answers quickly. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically. "What happened to you?" Mable asked. "Oh nothing. Just scaring me, causing me to jump in to the tree over there." "Are you guys actually not going to show me?" 'Why do I try?' "Let's go somewhere private." So headed back home.

* * *

"It's amazing. Grunke Stan said that I was being paranoid, but according to this book Gravity Falls has a secret dark side." "Shut up." "And get this after a certain point the pages just stops, like the guy writing this just mysterious disappeared." We heard the door bell. "Who's that? Dipper and I asked. "Well time it spill the beans." Mable knocked over an empty can of beans. "Beans. This girl's got a date." "Let me get this strait. In the half hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" "What can I say, I guess I'm just irresistible." We hear the door bell again. "Coming." "I still wonder how she got a boyfriend so fast." Dipper just shrugged and sat on the armchair, and started reading the journal, so I sat next to him. Then Uncle Stan came in. "What you kids reading?" We quickly hid the journal and grabbed the magazine next to us. "OH, I was just catching up on Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine." I wonder why Uncle Stan has this. "That's a good issue." "Heeyy Family. Say hello to my new boyfriend." To me honestly, he looked like he came out of horror film. "Sup." "Hi." "Hey." "How's it hanging?" "We meet at the cemetery." Ok. He looks like he came out of horror film and you meet him at the cemetery. This don't look good. "He's really deep. Oh, you have little muscle there... what a surprise." "So what's your name?" "Normal... MAN." "He means Norman." Mable corrected for him. Ok this guy is bad news. "Are you bleeding, Norman?" "It's Jam." "I love Jam, look at this." "So, do you want to hold hands, or whatever." "Oh my goodness. Don't wait up." Norman looked at us... then hit the door before turning to go out. Something wasn't right that's for sure so I got Dipper and headed up to the attic to research the journal for any clue of what Norman maybe.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creature are often mistaken for TEENAGERS. Beware Gravity Falls nefarious ZOMBIE!"

* * *

 ** _MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS_**

"Did somebody say cromie? What is that, a Cromie? It's not even a word. You're losing your mind."

* * *

 ** _BACK TO THE STORY_**

We ran to the window to see Norman walk towards zombie like. "Oh no, MABLE!" Norman put his hands around Mable's neck, we feared for the worst. Just to find out that Norman was putting a Daisy Chain around her neck. "Dipper calm down, as far as we know he could be something else." "Is my sister dating a Zombie or am I just going nuts?" "It's a dilemma, to be sure." For the second time today I jumped out of my skin, this time it was not into any trees. "I couldn't help but hear you talking aloud to yourselves in this empty room." It was only Soos. I calmed out. "Soos, you've seen Mable's boyfriend. He's got to be a Zombie, right?" I roll my eyes. "How many brains did you see the guy eat?" "Zero." I answered. "Look dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town, like the mailman. I'm pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But you've gotta have evidence. Otherwise people will think you're a major league coo coo clock." "As always Soos, you're right." "My wisdom is a blessing and a curse." "Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again." Uncle Stan yelled. "I am needed else where." Then he walked out backwards. Mable could be in trouble, it was time to get some evidence. Hopefully Dipper assumption was wrong. We spent the next few days watching Mable and Norman. I don't think a Zombie would be able to hide like this, they would most probable go strait for the brain on instinct.

 ** _3 days later._**

We confronted Mable. "Mable, we need to talk about Norman." "Isn't he the best. Look at the big smooch mark he gave me." Dipper screamed. I just deadpanned. "Accident with the leaf blower, right?" She look at me with wide eyes. "How'd you know?" "Lucky guess." I shrugged. In reality, I saw her trying to get the leaf blower off her face. "No, Mable listen, I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems." He holds up the journal. "You think he might be a Vampire? That would be so awesome." "Guess again sister, Shbam!" He open it to the gnomes. "Well if that was the case it would explain his disorientation, otherwise your on the wrong page, genus." Dipper saw what I meant and turned to the right page. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shbam!" "A zombie, that is not funny Dipper." "I'm not joking! It all adds up, the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks. Have you notice that." "Maybe he's blinking when your blinking." "Mable, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls. Trust no one." "What about me, huh, why can't you trust me." Mable put her star earnings on. "Mable, he's going to eat your brain." "Dipper, listen to me. Me and Norman are going on a date at 5 O'clock and I'm going be adorable, and he's going to be dreamy, and I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" With that Mable kicked us out. I understand Dipper. We have barely any evidence to prove he's a Zombie. But come on, really! I agree Norman wasn't normal but I was trying to look at it every angle.

We watch Mabel leave with Norman. We decided to have a look at our video. "Soos was right. We don't any real evidence, I guess I can be a bit paranoid some times... Wait, WHAT!" We rewound the video. Norman's hand dropped off and he put it back on. Dipper flips out goes to find Uncle Stan, while had another look at the video. I pause on the frame where his hand was on the ground. "Wait... That doesn't look like flesh." I got up and ran after Dipper, to find him talking to Wendy by the golf cart. I ran over as he started the engine. "You ain't going anywhere without me." "Ichigo!" I hopped in as we were about to leave Soos stopped "This is for the Zombie." He gave us a shovel and then a baseball bat? "And this is for if you see a pinata. Better safe then sorry!" He yells as we leave.

* * *

We're about half way to where Mable was going. "Dipper, I'm not going to say she isn't in danger, but I don't think it's a Zombie we're facing." "Wha..? You saw the video, plus add everything else. What else could it be?!" "Looking the video, I didn't see a bit of flesh of the hand." "So, he lost his hand and got a replacement. So, what?" Dipper is really being stubborn but I have an idea. "Fine, I bet $10 that we're dealing with gnomes." I don't why I said Gnomes of all things, but it just seems right. "You're on."

"Don't worry, Mable! I'll save from that Zombie!" We're getting close to where Mable. "HELP!" Mable cries. "Hold on!" We follow the sound of Mable's voice. We pull over to see a bunch of gnomes surrounding Mable. Mable was fighting them off, she kick one of them then they started throwing up rainbows? Ok, wasn't expecting that. "What the heck, is going on here!?" Dipper asked as a gnome walk by us and hissed. "Dipper, Norman turn out to be a bunch of gnomes and they're total jerks." "Gnomes? I was way off. Gnomes. Little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown." Dipper reads before noticing that they had his sister tied down. "Hey, hey! Let go of my sister!" The leader from what I can tell, turned around and looked awkward. "Oh, um, hey there. This is just a big misunderstanding, you see. Your sister is not in danger, she's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our Gnome Queen for all of eternity. Isn't that right, honey?" "You guys are buttfaces!" She said before a Gnome covered her mouth. "Give her back right now or else." "You think you can stop us. You have no idea what we're capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful race. Do not trifle with..." I hit him with the baseball bat, while Dipper cut Mable free with the shovel. We ran back to the golf cart. Mable hopped in the front while I jumped in the back "No, no, NO! They're getting away with our Queen." "Seat belt." Dipper said as we drove off.

* * *

"Hurry, before they come after us." "I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs, the suckers are tiny." We could hear, no, we could FEEL thumping behind us. Dipper stops so we can see what it is. "Dang" It was the Gnomes, joined together to make some kind of Monster Gnome. "Ok, teamwork guys. Like we practiced." We speed off as fast as we could to get way from the Gnomes. Each one on their own, wouldn't be able to keep up. But like this, we were having trouble losing them. "Give us back our queen!" 'I've got to do something. I can't let Pinetree or Shooting Star get hurt.' I wonder why I just called Dipper and Mable, Pinetree and Shooting Star. I guess with Mable her favorite sweater was one with a shooting star on it, but nothing that I know about Dipper has anything to do with pine trees. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Gnomes were fired at us. One came at each of us. Me and Mable, both hit ours and sent them flying, but Dipper was unlucky. His was attacking his face. Mable beat it off but it took Dipper's cap with it. "Thanks Mable." "Don't mention it." The Monster Gnome threw a tree to try and stop us. But we swerved out of the way in time.

By some miracle we ended up at the Mystery Shack and I somehow manged to stay in the golf cart. We crawl out of the tipped over cart. The Monster Gnome was backing us up against the shack. "Where's Grunkle Stan?" "I don't think he can help." "It's the end of the line, kids. Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy." "There has to be a way out of this." I don't know what happen for sure, but I walked in front of my cousins to try and protect them, almost like by instinct. "Cure UP! Ra, Pa, Pa!" The Gnomes look confused. "Gnomes, leave us alone!" After a few seconds of silence, they started laughing. "Wow, that was pathetic. Only person tried something like that and we knew that she had the strength to back it up. But you're just a child." They slammed their foot next to me. "I've gotta do it." "What?!" Me and Dipper said at the same time. "Mabel, don't be crazy!" "Trust me." "What?!" "Dipper, just trust me." I was standing there with my arms out to try and stop them, even if they can overpower me easily. Mabel walked in front of me. "Alright Jeff, I'll marry you." "Hotdog!" Jeff started climbing down all the Gnomes while I was dumbstruck about what's happening. Jeff put the ring on Mabel's finger. "Batabing, batabam. Now let's get you back into the forest, Honey." "You may now kiss the bride." 'WHAT?!' "Well, don't mind if I do." It clicked. 'Wasn't Mabel doing kissing practice earlier with the leaf blower?' Jeff was going in for the kiss, when Mable pulled out the leaf blower and sucked him up. "That's for lying to me!" Mabel increased the suction. "That's for breaking my heart! And this is for messing with my brother." Mabel fired Jeff at the Monster Gnome, shattering it in to normal sized Gnomes. We turn the leaf blower on the other Gnomes. "Anyone else want some!?" All the Gnomes scampered away. "Hey, Dipper. I, um. I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." "Don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." "I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turn out to be a bunch of Gnomes." "Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a Vampire." "You're just saying that." "Awkward sibling hug?" Awkward sibling hug." Dipper and Mabel hugged each other. "Pat, pat." "Hey, Ichigo." "Yeah Dipper, what's up?" "That was really brave back there." "Yeah, Cure up. ba, ba, bam or what ever was really cool." Mabel's eyes were sparkling. "Th-thanks." I blushed. Normally at school and in town, in general. People would try to avoid me or pick on me. So I wasn't used to getting complements at all.

We walk inside. "Yesh, you two get by a bus or something." Uncle Stan said directing it at Dipper and Mabel. He finally noticed me and I could tell he thought I got picked on again. "Hey!" We turn around before we could enter the main part of the house. "Wouldn't you know, it seems like I over stocked some inventory. Why don't each of you take something from the gift shop, on the house, you know." "Really?" "What's the catch?" Dipper being reasonably skeptical. Sadly Uncle Stan is a Conman. "The catch is do it before I change my mind. Now take something." But when it comes to family. Even if he doesn't show it, he cares. Dipper grabbed a blue and white pine tree cap, to replace the brown star cap he lost today. "That gotta do the trick." _**(A/N: Insert Legend of Zelda music here.)** _"And I'll have a..." Mabel does a little twirl. "A Grappling Hook!" "Wouldn't she like a doll or something?" Mabel shot her Grappling Hook at the ceiling. "Grappling Hook!" She said while swinging. "Fair enough."

* * *

I started writing in my journal from the night. This town may have secrets that I'm only just uncovering, but I've got new friends. And while the journal we found today said there is no one you can trust. There is only so much you can do on your own, I know that for a fact. If you can't trust anyone then you'll suffer in the end. Maybe, just maybe. I'll find out why everyone seemed so scared of me and why I keep having this nightmare. I put my book down and head to sleep. Even if that nightmare hasn't left me alone yet. For some reason, I'm not scared tonight. As if I know everything with be alright. As normal with the nightmare, I see a wheel with a one eyed triangle inside and symbols sounding it. _"I've got the Pinetree, the Shooting Star, the Question Mark, the Ice and the Fez... only 5 more to find."_


End file.
